<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Rose's Solace [SAO Alicization FanFic] by Dashie_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632975">The Blue Rose's Solace [SAO Alicization FanFic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashie_Nightingale/pseuds/Dashie_Nightingale'>Dashie_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LGBTQ Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashie_Nightingale/pseuds/Dashie_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kirito's flutlight got severely damaged, he was plunged into a state between conscious and unconscious, and despite Alice's best efforts, Asuna and the others diving into the Underworld in an attempt to awaken his soul, it have been to no avail. </p><p>The longer one stays in a coma the lower the chance of one being able to regain their consciousness. Time is running out and the members of Rath finally decide to make an attempt to restore the data of a certain deleted Flutlight, breaking the regulations...... in hopes that it can jolt Kirito's consciousness once more.</p><p>Update status: Ongoing<br/>P.S. New chapter coming Mid-Late June (Sorry for the delay again, fixing plotholes at the moment, Ch5 will be re-written)<br/>Sorry for being away for so long</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo &amp; Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Resurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This fanfic is my story/fantasy of what will happen after the Administrator have been defected and Kirito have fallen into a state much like a coma. Although the anime adaptation is nearing the end of the War of Underworld Arc, this will remain as a separate universe. I hope that you can have a great time reading this fanfic :D </p><p>Side note, this story can also be found on Wattpad under the same username and story name, as i have originally started this fanfic on Wattpad first, I will continue to post on both Ao3 and Wattpad, however so please stay tuned! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Is there no other ties that might help?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry Suguha, even Asuna and Yui have already dived in and tried, I couldn't think of another close tie-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, other than Alice, there have to be others that he interacted to in the Underworld...are you able to locate them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately no, although we are indeed monitoring the Underworld, the exact details of civilian life is not assessable......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually sir, Alice have mentioned another boy in my visit today... named Eugeo or something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah yes, the Flutlight which are detected near Kazuto during his dive constantly. Look, I know this maybe a bit hard to take in but his Flutlight have already been deleted the moment his Human Unit Durability hit zero. There is no return for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't you bring him back somehow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since it is to be a similar simulation to real life, a Flutlight have to be erased from existence like a real person when they dies, never to be seen in the Underworld again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So this Eugeo isn't completely gone isn't he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He might be our last hope to bring my brother back, there have to be a way! You can bring him back can't you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>Amongst the mist, a voice spoke, is it my voice? '...This is how it should be, right?' </p><p>There is the warmth radiating off on a small hand which is currently holding mine gently. Who is it? </p><p>'Yes, let's leave the rest to those two,' Which two? And who is the owner of such a sweet and gentle voice? </p><p>But she didn't pause in her talking. 'I'm sure they will guide the world in the right direction.' Through the mist I was finally able to see her. Beside me stood a girl with blonde hair and clear blue eyes smiling softly at me, so long is her blonde hair that even with a long string of french braid, there is still a chunk of hair on the end of the tie. She is wearing a cyan blue dress with matching white on top. And though I have no idea who she is, I feel like I can trust her completely given her gentle expression and friendly smile.</p><p>'You're right. Then... let's go.' I heard myself spoke again.</p><p>'Okay!' Was the blonde girl's only reply as she closed her eyes with a wide smile.</p><p>Somehow I only feel my heart aching. And yet, time went on.</p><p>I felt myself grew smaller and smaller until I was around the same height with her, my hands now the same size comparing to hers. Have I become a child? But I was thinking of little else as I felt myself being drowned in those clear blue eyes of hers, radiating off such beauty, kindness and gentleness......</p><p>A shining light shone between us and we turned our attention to it. There a huge door was opening. A ray of blinding, ever growing light seeping through the widening gap. As if beckoning us forward and enter the unknown. Wordlessly, an agreement was made and together, hand in hand with the beautiful blonde girl, we walked into the light.</p><p>It enclose around us and we are caught in the light. Ever so brightly......</p><p>......</p><p>Black.</p><p>White.</p><p>What... where...?</p><p>
  <em>Pain</em>
</p><p>Ouch! Sharp pain exposed from my head, blinding images flashing through my eyes making it impossible to see where exactly am I. But more importantly, <em>who </em>am I? I tried to look into the flashing images trying to catch a glimpse from some of them. Blurred fragments came to my mind, of blonde and black under a ginormous tree. Grunting as my eyes hurt just trying to peek into those fragments, I was on my knees, a sweaty hand covering my forehead and the other pressing against the hard floor, clutching it hard as if that alone can ease the pain.</p><p> I don't know how long have passed or have I black out, but the there is still a slight throbbing on my forehead, so it mustn't have been too long since then. Cracking my dry eyes open I found myself in an empty, white room with nothing else but me. The me who don't even know my own name......  Pushing the terrifying thought aside, I decided to examine myself, instead and keep my mind off a bit, I was wearing a plain, pale blue T-shirt with matching tortilla coloured brown jeans. I grabbed a stray strand of hair, curious to see the colour of my hair, the sight of a dim yellowish blonde met my eyes. A image of myself formed in my mind, so apparently I am a blonde boy wearing ordinary pale blue cloths. Who was I?</p><p>More importantly, how am I suppose to know anything when theres nothing, no hint, no clue in an empty room for me to learn or think? How is this even-</p><p>Suddenly, something flashed from the corner of my eyes and I turned, I was no longer alone.</p><p>The light faded and a single, broken blade took its place. For some reason I felt it calling to me, screaming to me that it is not simply a broken piece of some sort of blade. Taking my feelings as an invitation, I got up and walked around the small room to where the object now lay. A hand reaching out as if in desperation on the way, with shaky footsteps I advanced. Everything seems fine when I got even closer to the broken blade, my eyes widened as my heart ached without a warning, like an invisible hand gripping my heart without mercy. The closer I got to the object the more it hurts. My hand wrapping tight onto the fabric of my shirt where it covered my heart, groaning as the pain going more unbearable by the second. What's wrong with me? But despite the ever growing agony, I only felt the powerful yet invisible pull, urging me to get closer.</p><p>Collapsing midway from the agony, my knees giving out, I however still kept my eyes locked with the pale blue tip of the unknown blade. Ridiculously being drawn to it without a reason. Tears have already formed in my eyes, blurring the room in white and palish blue. My teeth grind into one another in a desperate attempt to inch closer. My hands originally reaching out balled into a fist to somehow contain some of the pain. Crawling pitifully on the floor I continued my short journey to the unnamed blade, closer... I need to get closer... I have to touch it...</p><p>I have little idea how long have I been in pain while trying to get to it, nor I have the slightest idea why in the world I should get get in touch with a broken blade, however it is the only thing in this room that I am in. My only chance to somehow get a clearer picture. It wasn't before I am about to scream in agony when my hands are finally within reach of my goal. </p><p>Despite my tearful eyes that blurred my vision I was finally able to get a clearer look at it. There the mysterious tip lay shimmering in a magnificent celeste blue with no regards to the cracks that littered its broken form. It make me wonder what the other part of the blade look like, those parts that are nowhere to be found in this room.</p><p>Slowly relaxing my fingers from my balled fist, I let my fingertip rest on the shattered blade. Miraculously, the agony vanished without a trace the moment I make contact with it. And if it is not enough, I thought I felt the blade give out a glitter of coldness and saw tiny snowflakes that formed out of nowhere glimmer alongside the blade. A sense of familiarity washed over me, of ice and snow and......what else? Do I know this blade?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flashes of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In the midst of nowhere, a voice called. It was fragmented into chunks of gibberish. I can hardly make out what is it except the tone of despair and urgency. Bit by bit, feelings and sensation returned to me after what seems like an eternity. But something isn't right, there is an eerie, searing hot tension bubbling in the cool air that caressed my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With much efforts I snapped my eyes open and almost immediately I gasped at the sight that greeted me. A single, gigantic silver sword shone brightly under the moonlight seeping through the window on the side of this grand room, hovering high above the marble stone floor. On the sword is a single clear blue crystal that glimmered gorgeously. Beneath this majestic looking sword was a pile of weapons scattered across the room. I merely have time to awe at the artwork on the ceiling when a voice finally got through the gibberish mess I heard earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh my, are you going to fight me, boy?' Boy? My attention snapped upwards- what in the world? A young looking teenage girl stood afloat on the opposite side of where the silver sword. The fact that she is floating in the air is, however, not what have be flabbergasted, instead, it was that the silver haired girl was not wearing anything at all. Isn't she at least a bit cold or I don't know... EMBARRASSED?? For some reason though, I only felt hatred towards this beautiful girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sword pointed its tip towards the girl and I can only stand there and watch, as if my body is not my own and that I have no control over it, as if I am merely watching a movie. I felt my lips move. 'No...' My heart throbbed uncomfortably as I watched on, even if I don't have a single idea as to why I feel this way. 'Don't go...' I heard my shaky voice called out, my arm uncontrollably reaching out into the air in front of me. '...Eugeo...'  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugeo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A name so familiar yet... so distance...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he the one somehow piloting the sword? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched as a sparkle emitted from the sword touched my outstretched index finger. The room melted away and the sight of a blonde boy in a blue uniform met my eyes. 'Hey Kirito... its okay.'  He's... calling me? My name? My eyes met his forest green's which giving nothing other than gentleness and reassurance. 'A-are you that...that sword?' I asked. He merely nodded. 'I am putting an end to this, wait for me.'  'W-wait! D-do I...know you?' But the blonde boy already have his back facing me as he turned to the direction of the naked girl, and seems to not have heard my last question. It is definitely someone I know. But who? Sure, his name seems to be Eugeo but who is he? I try to find the answer in those green depths, in those soft lips leaking out warm words, in those loose strands of beautiful, silk blonde hair...... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I draw a blank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But despite that, my heart continue to throb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am powerless to stop what came next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was back in the room again and the spark earlier have bursted into nothingness. The same moment the sword- Eugeo- charge towards the girl and the girl fired her counter attack. Time seems to slow down the moment the two clashed. A blinding light was soon followed by a strong burst of air erupted from the point of the clash, threatening to blow me off my feet. At first it looked like that both sides remain intact, the girl's face was completely twisted into a focused snarl as she seemingly pooled a lot of her effort into the attack, while the sword's magnificent wings trembled also from seemingly quite a amount of effort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then my heart sink as I heard the sound of a sickening crack. I felt my mouth fall into a silenced scream. 'S-stop...' The cracks spread like cobwebs as they ran down the tip of the silver sword, I can do nothing but watch. The cracks grew thicker, longer, however Eugeo showed no signs of stopping even at such a sight. 'Eugeo...' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched painfully as the sword that is Eugeo push forward regardless. Screaming out his name in my mind in despair despite the fact that I have only just realised its existence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing could have prepared me for what comes next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugeo knocked the girl's sword from her hand and stabbed himself right on the girl's arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood have exploded along with the sword. The same sword that is...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl fell backwards pitifully in a flip but I have no care for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Eugeo!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>'Ngh...' Asuna was woken by the grunting and shallow panting of her boyfriend. Just a week or so ago she have finally got to meet Alice and Kirito in person after what felt like forever. She have a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that for the past half a year in the Underworld, Alice have been taking care of Kirito for her. Despite finding it hard to swallow the fact that Alice have lived with her boyfriend while he is in an unconscious state and have no doubt <em>slept together</em>, Asuna is still very grateful for Alice's efforts.</p><p>Although it have taken quite a while for the group to explain to Alice the situation, they have finally settled down with an agreement. Alice will be taking a temporary leave to discuss some matters with the current commander while Asuna stays in the Underworld to take care of Kirito, which, by the way, haven't utter a single sound since dinner.</p><p>Asuna's heart sink as she turned see Kirito lying on the other side of the bed, his sweating as heavy as his panting as he rustled in the blankets, shifting in unease. 'Kirito? Kirito what wrong?' Asuna asked, although she expect no answer from him. Nonetheless She held Kirito's hand in hers as he struggled for an unknown reason, tightening on his hold so strong that Asuna feared that her blood won't be able to reach her hands. Could it be...?</p><p>......</p><p>
  <em>......Eugeo!</em>
</p><p>......</p><p>Asuna's hope of Kirito waking up flittered the moment Kirito open his eyes, only those listless, hollow pools of black met her's glassy, watery orange ones, so dim was his eyes that not even the bright moonlight can cast their reflection into the teen. There was no emotion, no meaning, no...nothing. He moved slowly all in a sudden. 'Kirito... wha...' but the black haired boy ignored her. 'Ngh...' he grunted again. Asuna merely registered that he is attempting to climb out of the bed when-CRASH!</p><p>Suddenly letting go of her hand, Kirito fell pitifully to the wooden floor of the hut beside the bed in a loud THUD! 'Kirito!' Asuna hurried to his side immediately, attempting to pull the boy on to his feet again when she noticed that his hand was outstretched. He was kneeling on the floor with his intact hand  reaching forward. Asuna gazed to the direction of his hand and her heart skipped a beat at the discovery.</p><p>Despite Kirito's current state he have pinpointed the direction of the Night Sky Blade and the remnants of the Blue Rose Sword which according to Alice is what Kirito have reaction to. But Asuna don't ever recall Alice mentioning Kirito clinging on to those two precious swords in his sleep. '......' 'Kirito...?' Asuna have one of her hand rested on Kirito's back as a gesture of 'I am here.' but it does't seem like Kirito really ever focuses on it. Instead, his full attention seems to be drawn to the two swords. Seeing as such, even if it is the middle of the night, Asuna took the two weapons from the top of the table and handed it to Kirito. </p><p>The former swordsman wrapped his arm on the Blue Rose Sword almost instantly, as if he have been seeking out for it for an extremely long time, clinging on to it as if it is a lifeline. But Asuna didn't miss just how tender he is when taking the blade from her, like one would when holding the most precious and fragile thing in the world. Even his panting have evened out once his hand reached the handle of the broken blade. </p><p>Asuna watched on wordlessly as Kirito unconsciously dragged himself back to bed, the gentle yet firm hold on the silver blue sword never slacking. Her mind a thousand miles away.</p><p>Not so long ago Alice have mentioned to her the former owner of the Blue Rose Sword being a teen in a similar age to Kirito and the story of how it ended up like this. Apparently for the past two years in the Underworld, Kirito have found a partner to go through on his journey, they must have been close. That Asuna have guessed. One glance at just how gentle and soft Kirito is whenever holding this blade of his fallen partner have Asuna wondering, just <em>how close </em>Kirito and Euego used to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kudos and reads! Hope that you are enjoying the story so far! ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Please note that there are graphic description of blood and content that may cause disturbance to readers in this chapter, if you are not comfortable with it feel free to skip to the first scene break marked with ~~~~~~ in bold</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Without further ado, please enjoy~ -Dashie</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood was splattering on the well polished wooden floor that I was standing on, in an ever growing pool of fresh scarlet and the rotten scent of iron in its blood spreading more and more by every second. Shakily, I moved my eyes to its source and was unable to hold back the sharp, trembling breath I took upon seeing the sight: A rough looking human with disgusting features lay in the middle of the room, its mouth and eyes being stretched to its full extent and I am afraid that if it widen a centimetre longer its big enough for his eyes to roll out of its sockets and his jaw did fall from its original place, dislocated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'BLoooOOOooD... tAbOO iNdEX... liFE... TabBooO ... bLooD...YoUu ...liFe...' he spat, disorientated and disturbing, sounding more like what an animal's wailing, like scratching on the glass with a fork, its screeching non stop as he bellowed out those words with a throat close to breaking point. Twitching wildly on his own pool of garnet, his broken screams echoing in a room filled in smoke and wine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'blOOOOOOd... LiFe...tABoo... LIfe... life...LiFe...LIFE! BlooOOOd....lif- aaaarrrrggggghhhhhh LiiiiiIIIIIiiiiiFFFFffffFFEEEeeeeEE-' abruptly, he stopped with a snap, his legs falling back to the floor with a noticeable 'thud. And then he was still. Deadly still.</em>
</p><p>Dead</p><p>He is dead. </p><p>
  <em>A object I am holding in hand suddenly grew heavy, pulling the object up in my line of sight, I gazed with widen eyes at a silvery blade stained in splashes of blood. 'M-monster! Murderer... Beast!'</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>I ain't alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes met another man who shouted, his features painted in utter fear as he press himself against the nearest wall he can find, an entire arm missing from where his shoulder and below. A deep sob exploded from another side of the room and I felt my heart ache. I turned to see two young girls, their eyes glassy and red in tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did this.</em>
</p><p> <em>I brought all these negative emotions... despite my reason behind it... I caused this...</em></p><p>
  <b>~~~~~Safe for general readers below~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~(The above text was Eugeo witnessing a Fluctlight breaking down in the canon episode)~</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like that I felt myself falling to an endless pit, darkness swallowing me whole......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What separate me from those monster from that cave from two years back? I... I am nothing more than a mere mon...ster...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A monster... nothing more...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing more than a monster...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're human... Eugeo...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Same as me...despite the mistakes we've made...you're human... searching for a meaning... Eugeo...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That voice... so familiar yet... so distant... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he... calling my name...? I'm... not a monster...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Come here... Eugeo...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warmth radiated from the voice... its so... warm... so soft... so gentle...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who... who are you...?</em>
</p><p>......</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>I am in that room again... the pale blue blade- or what remains of it- glittered in a brilliant baby blue beside me, warmth seeping into me from where my fingertips make contact with the blade.</p><p>...What was that?</p><p>There was a flash of a raven haired boy greeting me with a mischievous smile,  yet its a smile so gentle and warm towards me that I want nothing more than to keep it forever......</p><p>
  <em>'You're human Eugeo... and thats why...'</em>
</p><p>Although I couldn't see, there is no doubting the hand that caressed my face. As if pulling me close......</p><p>
  <em>'That's why...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>Euego... my name... is Eugeo... </p><p>......</p><p>The white walls bursted into a million fragments at the realisation, floating to the sky to a place unseen to the blonde boy holding a broken blade with both hands, now kneeling at the patch of soft grass that replaced the cold, hard flooring. Beside him, warm rays of sunlight showered down on him through the trees, casting leafy shadows and light on the slim figure below. </p><p>His forest green eyes sparkled beautifully as he struggled himself up, holding the frost blue blade delicately in his hands, he set off to an unknown journey ahead, the blurred image of a raven haired boy burnt firmly in his head.</p><p>......</p><p>Asuna looked over to the opposite side of the table, orange brown meeting a hollowed black's...... as usual. She have cooked dinner for the two of them and are now facing each other as they eat. With the only sound being the food being bitten and chewed on. At first glance it would look like any other couple's dinner under a cozy cottage roof, sharing stories of the past, or simply enjoying being in each others presence. But for Asuna that wasn't the case at all, there she sat at the table with Kirito alone, but there wasn't any coziness. Sure that she is glad that he is alive right now, however he is barely even acknowledging her presence due to his state of mind. </p><p>She missed him dearly, missed those hollow eyes that once sparkled with determination and love and warmth whenever he looks at her, missed those words that he would say to her whenever she makes him sandwich-just like a child's, missed his everything... and worried everything that have to do with him. Being forced to stay stronger than ever despite the hardship that life have threw at her. She watched on wordlessly as he poked the food with his fork in subconsciousness with his remaining hand.</p><p>She didn't fail to notice that his eyes aren't on the food at all however, as hollowed as those black pools are, the boy have been staring at the two swords that lay on the side of the wooden table. </p><p>Ever since the event the previous night, Kirito wouldn't let go of the two swords that he held at hand save for washroom breaks and meal times, but even then he would not let them get out of his sight. So Asuna have placed the sword at the side of the table where he would be able to see it and is close to him. She would be lying if she says that she <em>didn't  </em>have a hard time dislodging the remains of the Blue Rose Sword from him that surprised Asuna with the pure hand power her lover held at such a state. As if... that is his solace...</p><p>'Hey Kirito...' Asuna started, although she wasn't expecting an answer at all, she continued. 'What did you and Eugeo did together in the Underworld?' Silence. The girl smiled sadly before swallowing another spoon of rice that she cooked up. '...Did he know that you are from another world? Alice told me you two are almost inseparable in the Academy...' </p><p>Her orange eyes scanned over to the beautiful frost blue blade, imagining Kirito and Eugeo fighting side by side with it. The time where Asuna isn't there... when he is separated from her, from the real world. The guilt of the incident never faded since the moment Kirito fell from the attack of the fatal medication, like she is responsible for everything that her lover have to go through in the Underworld. But perhaps... maybe...just maybe... he wasn't all that alone...</p><p>For a moment she thought the Blue Rose Sword have shined... for a mere second... A image that appeared and disappeared so fast she didn't catch it with her eyes clearly. Of blonde and black..</p><p>Her partner wasn't all that alone... is it... ?</p><p>'He is your solace in the Underworld... is he...?'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holiday Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="story-editor medium-editor-element">
      <p>'Focus on my blade and where it is going to hit!' Alice have shouted a tip out loud, clashing a wooden sword borrowed from the Academy at the brown haired girl before her, holding a similar wooden sword in hand. The clash have the younger girl being pushed backwards at the sheer force that Alice have put into her sword. The short haired girl's hair flew as the crouch downwards and dodged sideways, away from where the full strength of the sword above her was going to hit. It was moments before Alice once again found her sword clashing with hers.</p>
      <p>'Hyah!' refusing to stop there, the brown-haired girl switched from single hand holding the sword to both hands, applying enough strength to block the full blow of the blonde knight's attack. 'Harder.' Alice have commanded again, not giving her full strength, which is not that much of a surprise as to her status and abilities. But instead of listening, the short haired girl leapt back without a warning, letting the force of the attack bring her to the side wall of the training hall, before stepping on it and bonce off the wall with a speed Alice don't know existed.</p>
      <p><em>She is using surrounding area as assistance! </em>Alice's blue eyes met the short-haired girl's similar azure ones as she charge towards Alice once more, closing in at lighting speed-but Alice is faster, bringing the wooden sword to clash with the other girl's, using the force generated from the clash to have the brown-haired girl's sword spin out of her hand and into air at high speed. The valet's shocked yet amazed glance met Alice's shortly, only to be broken by the valet being rolled to the floor by the remaining force, her blade falling onto the floor a short distance away with a loud thud.</p>
      <p>'That was an amazing fight Ronie!' A red- haired girl that had been standing at the very side of the training hall ran to Ronie- the brown haired girl-in the middle of the stadium, offering her her hand to pull her back on her feet.</p>
      <p>'T-thanks Tiese...' letting Tiese- the red-haired girl- pull her back up. 'And my deepest thank you... Integrity Knig-I mean... Alice... for offering this duel' Ronie said as she and Tiese turn to the knight before them, who have asked the two to shed the formality when addressing her. </p>
      <p>'I'm happy to, Ronnie, ' Alice smiled in acknowledgement, putting the wooden sword back to its scabbard. 'there is some nice strategy you used there too, making use of your opponent's attack to benefit your own.' </p>
      <p>'Its thanks to Kirito's teaching actually...' Ronie replied with a rather sad smile, remembering what have become of her mentor. 'To observe the surrounding and make good use of it when given the chance... basically to think of anything outside the box...' beside her, Tiese have already wrapped an arm to her friend's side.</p>
      <p><em>Right......</em>Alice have almost forgotten about Kirito's current state and the terrible fate that have befallen on his partner Eugeo. And that the two girls standing before her right now used to be their mentors.</p>
      <p>'Sorry... I shouldn't...'</p>
      <p>'Its okay Alice... we rather you talk about them than acting like they don't exist at all...'</p>
      <p>
        <em>Exist... although Alice knew the reason behind the Blue Rose Swordsman and the Black Swordsman turn against the Taboo, the rest of the Human Empire sees them as the worst human in existence...its no wonder that people never talk about their mentors anymore.</em>
      </p>
      <p>'Your mentors' courage and sacrifice does exists in my eyes...if anything, they are those whose contribution to this world's wellbeing shouldn't be forgotten...therefore if it make you girls feel better...I'd be happy to listen to their stories...  trivial or not.'</p>
      <p>......</p>
      <p>
        <em>Gentle snow falls onto the rooftops of the Sword Mastery Academy in Central Centoria, coating the area in a magnificent white. The winter holiday break is just around the corner and the streets are filled with people in exciting chatters. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'The streets sure looks busy today given its only what... six in the morning?.' Ronie said, gazing out from the  dormitory window. 'Have you gotten gifts for our mentors yet Tiese?'</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Of course I do! Look!' Tiese replied, taking out a seemingly hand-knitted handkerchief on her hands. 'Since our mentors are just as busy in training as we do I figured that this could come in handy.'  The red-haired girl said before folding the small towel neatly and putting it into a brown cardboard box, tying a red ribbon to secure the cover.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Great! Shall we go with the plan then?' Ronie said, getting a nod from her roommate and friend.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The plan is to surprise their mentors with those gifts right at the door of their dormitory, hence the reason the two got up so early despite that it is their day off. Hoping to put those gifts on their mentors' door before they open them.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>......</em>
      </p>
      <p>'Did it work out then?' Alice asked, as trivial as it may look, she didn't miss the sparkle in the two girls' eyes as they recall a fond memory with their mentors. Something she have noticed that is missing from Ronie's eyes from their fight earlier.</p>
      <p>......</p>
      <p>
        <em>As quiet as they can to not wake the others, the two grey figures who are Ronie and Tiese in their uniforms left their dormitory to where their mentors' room is. Climbing the stairs and greeting a few early-birds at the corridor, their well-wrapped gifts in their pockets. 'Do you think that they are up yet?' Tiese whispered as they reached their mentors' floor. 'Don't know... if we are quiet enough they won't notice even if they are awake.' Ronie whispered back to her friend, who is almost tiptoeing to their door now.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The two let out a sigh of relief when no one bumped onto them on their last turn to the right corridor. 'Come on.' Ronie whispered again, hands reaching out to their gifts in their pockets, ready to put it on their mentors' doormat when- 'Morning Tiese, Ronie.' What brings you two here so early in the morning?' </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The two valets jumped visibly like two frightened kittens as the door opens without warning. A certain blonde teen in pale blue uniform stood before them. His forest green eyes sparked in curiosity. 'M-mr Eugeo! M-m-morning!' Tiese tripped on her words as she greet her mentor Eugeo. Goodness, she and Ronie didn't plan on what to do if they do bump into their mentors, let alone being caught with their hands in the cookie jar, their gifts in clear sight. 'W-we're...' Tiese is halfway through making up an excuse to save the surprise before Ronie decides on another way. 'W-we wanted to surprise you but now that you saw us... we just want to thank you for yours and Mr. Kirito's teachings and guidance ever since we became your pages.' </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'W-we wanted to put those on the doorstep as some sort of surprise but I guess that was busted...' Tiese followed suit with a nervous smile, handing over her gift to Eugeo.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Two girls were surprised to hear a composed laughter from Tiese's mentor. 'Just Eugeo is fine...T-thank you, Tiese...' Eugeo laughed softly again. They so seldom sees Eugeo smile this way that they are rather taken aback. 'Guess we are on the same boat huh...' The blue-clad swordsman laughed again before beckoning the two girls in.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>......</em>
      </p>
      <p>'What do Eugeo mean by "On the same boat"?' Alice asked curiously as she let the two girls share their stories. Besides her, Tiese smiled fondly alongside Ronie knowingly. 'Apparently we aren't the only one who want to surprise our own mentors...'</p>
      <p>......</p>
      <p>
        <em>'For Mr- I mean, Kirito?' Ronie asked in disbelief after Eugeo invited them in and settled them down on the sofa.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Yeah... I wanted to surprise Kirito with something as a thank you...' Eugeo replied, 'He's usually a sleepyhead during day-offs so I decide to wake up early to prepare.' Walking over to the furnace to add some woods, letting the fire bath the room in warmth. 'Don't know if I told you this before but it is all thanks to Kirito that I am here in this room, this Academy right now.' Scratching the back of his head.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Kirito did...' Tiese muttered, trying to piece together the whole thing.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Its a long story... but lets just say that Kirito is my mentor as well... and I wanted to show my thanks... its the least I can do...' With the fire burning brightly in the furnace, Eugeo then walks over to the kitchen table.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'So... what is your gift Eugeo? If you don't mind us asking...' Ronie asked in curiosity, keeping her voice low to not wake Kirito who is believed to be sleeping in the room not far from the sofa.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Well... um...' for the first time since the two girls met Eugeo, they saw Eugeo in his nervous state as he kneel down to the oven placed under the kitchen sink, opening the oven door.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>...?!!!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Black smoke filled the entire room with the smell of burnt butter the very moment Eugeo open the oven, he leapt back to get what seems to be a cookbook, using it as a fan to get rid of the smoke a bit. 'Ah... sorry... I'm just really bad at baking...' Eugeo apologised as the smoke went out the window after a few minutes. 'Your mentor's quite a bit of a glutton, Ronie... so I figured that I'd make him some cookies as a gift... guess that didn't work out after all...' Eugeo's face is red from embarrassment as he put on a mitten and pull out the tray of burnt cookies, throwing them away.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>......</em>
      </p>
      <p>'Wait wait wait... L-let me get it straight... Eugeo is making cookies for Kirito??' Alice's bemused face have Ronie covering her face from laughter and Tiese smiling a wide smile that Alice haven't even seen since she pass on the news of Eugeo's death. </p>
      <p>'Yep... Eugeo almost have his oven burnt to try make cookies fro Kirito. You heard it correctly Alice.' Alice is pretty sure that she would have spilled water the moment she heard it if she is drinking one.</p>
      <p>......</p>
      <p>
        <em>'W-we could help!' Tiese blurt out all in a sudden, her own face as red as her hair. 'B-before Kirito wakes... we should be able to make some new cookies...' Her red sincere red eyes meet with Eugeo's green ones and Ronie can almost see Tiese's heart on her arms. 'B-but... it wouldn't be...-' 'Please let us help, Eugeo! We'd love to!'</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Kirito woke to the delicious smell of cookies that have his stomach complain in hunger almost immediately. 'Wha......' he thought as he sit himself up on the bed, legs dangling on the edge with his head the direction of his room door. Still shaking the sleep off his head, he walked slowly to the direction of the door connecting the living room and bedroom, turning the knob to open the door......</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>......</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Ronie and Tiese giggled at the sound of Kirito's surprised gasp at the front door. They really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but after helping out Eugeo with his gift and leaving him to his room the moment the cookies are done asking him to take most of the credits, they feel like at least they get to listen to Kirito's reaction in secret.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'It's Ronie and Tiese you should be thanking-'  Faintly, they heard Eugeo giving them credits. 'That still don't stop me from trying out those you mak-' The two eavesdropping girls covered their mouths from more giggling at the sound of Kirito chocking over those burnt cookies of which Eugeo have throwaway.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Kirito I told you not to-'</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Who knows that its burnt that badly...!'</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'Kirito!'</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>...... </em>
      </p>
      <p>'Why would he even...' this time, not even Alice could cover her laughter at the ending of the story. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note:</p><p>A little chapter where I reveals a scene of Eugeo trying to make cookies for Kirito! Kirito may or may not have sounded like a married couple towards the end lol. I thought I did write something less grim this time around so... here is it ;p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Moment of Tranquility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'491...' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I counted internally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'492...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I felt another droplet of sweat dripping down my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'8 more to go...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'493...' Swinging the Dragon Bone Axe yet another time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't for another 7 heavy swings later did I finally allow myself to stop, letting the axe fall onto the grass in the clearing with a heavy thud. Mere seconds later I am leaning against the gigantic Gidas Cedar for support, slowly regaining my breathes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was about to take my lunch from my bag when I heard approaching footsteps behind me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>... Alice......-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... it couldn't be... she is not living in this village anymore......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiding the sudden surge of emotions as quick as I can, I turns to greet the owner of the footsteps......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......</em>
</p><p>'K...Ki...ri..to...' </p><p>Those soft locks of jet black hair are just within hand's reach... as black as the darkest night yet as beautiful like the star shines......</p><p>I feel my hands reaching out......</p><p>They are so close...-</p><p>'Wake up! Or you will be late for morning prayer! Just that you are a guest doesn't means that you can skip that!'</p><p>Coldness overtook into the warmth of my blankets as a young girl yanks the blankets away and pulling the curtains so that the morning light seep into the room, almost blinding me. 'Mmm... okay...' I said as I sit on the edge of the bed, thanking the girl. 'Thank you for the morning call Natasha...I will try to get up early tomorrow...' </p><p>'You'd better.' the young girl said sternly before closing the door to the guest room which I am staying in.</p><p>Starting to adjust to the brightness of the room, I stand up and stretched. My mind only barely recalling how I have ended up in this outskirt town's Church's guest room. After picking up the shreds of the mysterious frost blue blade, the white room have bursted into thousands of light pieces and disappeared, leaving me in the middle of nowhere. I wandered into the nearest village I could found and was guided into the church the moment I finish recalling my situation.  They said that they have a term for people like me- the lost child of Vecta- who have no recollection of where they came from or anything else save for very basic knowledges, being played around by the evil Goddess named Vecta. Soon enough I was offered a place to stay in the church as there is no inn -and I don't think I could have afforded one anyway- and have just settled down last night. </p><p>Just as I am making my way towards the doorknob, another image flashed through my mind, as it have been from time to time ever since I found myself in the middle of a forest. I couldn't place my hands on it, like the word in the tip of my tongue that I couldn't get it off my mouth, the only thing I can recall from these hazy images and scenes is a raven haired teen... a mischievous yet confident smile-</p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hot, white pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not again...</em>
</p><p>'Oh my Stacia... Eugeo are you alright?' I'm lying flat on the wooden floor of the corridor, my room door have been flung open as I seemingly stumbled on my knees and fell. Natasha, the young girl studying as an apprentice at the church asked as she came to check on me again.</p><p>'Y-yeah... I am fine... I just... have a little... headache... that's all.'</p><p>......</p><p>Asuna wrapped a pastel blue scarf on the raven haired teen before her, currently on his wheelchair and holding onto the two precious blades that he simply refuse to let go of. 'There! You're good to go Kirito!' the chestnut haired girl announced as enthusiastically as she could manage, smiling gently as she patted him lightly on the shoulders.</p><p>There is no response.</p><p>Those hollowed pools of pitch black that is his eyes shown no reflection or emotion whatsoever.</p><p>Despite that, Asuna closed the door of the hut and pushed the wheelchair into the beautiful field of wheats which is waving tranquilly in the gentle breeze. It was another ten or fifteen so minutes when Asuna settled down beside a thick oak, setting down a picnic blanket over the grass. 'I know I told you many times already, Kirito... but this world you saved... its beautiful...' as she gently lifted Kirito off his wheelchair and sit him onto the picnic blanket, starting a small conversation while placing the picnic basket onto the blanket as well.</p><p>'A-ah... ahh...' The young teen suddenly whimpered, his hand outstretched.</p><p>Seeing such, Asuna immediately noticed that the two sword have fallen out of his hands, landing with two heavy thuds onto the grass. Just like that however, have already gotten the poor teen very upset as he reach out for the two precious blades, his features stiff and desperate. 'Shhh.... don't worry, I'll get that for you right away...' Asuna lifted the two heavy swords and place them back onto his arms, effectively comforting him as he lean back onto the oak tree, hugging the two items tightly. </p><p>'Kirito...' Asuna mummer sadly as she watches on......</p><p>......</p><p>'Eugeo, can you run a small errand for me?'</p><p>It is now afternoon and I have just promised the people at the church to get a few essentials from the market. Although Natasha have assured me that the blade will be in safe hands while I am out, I somehow insisted that I bring the blade along with me.</p><p>The marketplace is lively as I enters it, crowded with young kids goofing around as their parents are picking the goods for lunch and more, with the shopkeepers trying to get their customer's attention. A sense of deja vu washed over me and I felt my lips lifting up to a small smile. I have been in a marketplace with someone before haven't I......</p><p>'I would like to have this one please!' I pointed at to three sets of parchment and ink at the shopkeeper. </p><p>'That will be ten silver coins my lad.' the middle aged merchant said, wrapping up the sets that I have asked for.</p><p>Let's see... ten silver coins......I said to myself as I reach for my bag, the coins should be in here...-</p><p>'Ahhhhhhh! Monster!'</p><p>'Ruuuuun!'</p><p>I turn my head at the commotion and the sudden screaming which shot though the tranquil atmosphere the marketplace have mere seconds ago. </p><p>The gate at the edge of this small town is overwhelmed with strange figures, the clear sound of their foot stomping irregularly into the ground as they close the distance have the ground shaking, sending sand and small rocks off the ground. I felt my mouth and eyes went wide and my hands touching my bag where the blade is out of subconscious. Before I know it however, my legs are already rushing towards the gate, the complete opposite direction where the citizens are fleeing.</p><p>Fire soon lifted and the warning bell rang across the entirety of the town. A small amount of solider is gathering at the front gate but is quickly overwhelmed by the assult. As I get closer, the figures became clear, badges of strange looking creatures loomed the gates, carrying with them on their shoulders are rough, heavy-looking axes and swords. I gulped internally but was unable to stop myself from running towards them, my hand look like they are glued to my bag as it touches the blade as if it is some sort of comfort.</p><p>What is this feeling....?</p><p>......</p><p>'Ah...aahhhh!' Asuna watched in confusion and worry as the teen before her suddenly becomes extremely upset, falling onto the picnic blanket and basically wanting to crawl somewhere unknown to Asuna. 'What's wrong?!' Unable to hold up the cheery front any longer, Asuna put aside the home-made sandwich she is about to give him and rushed to her boyfriend's side, hugging him from behind with tears threatening to fall off her cheeks.</p><p>'Kirito... you already fought hard enough... whatever it is... you don't have to worry...... please... stop... you'll be alright... everyone will be alright......'</p><p>But the boy refuse to stop in his tracks, struggling in Asuna's hug, crawling pitifully on the ground, the pastel blue scarf now covered in dirt and wet grass. 'Ah... ahh...' As he voice his thoughts the best that he is able of in this state. </p><p>......</p><p>The cries and screams of citizens rang through town as the gate was broken down and the creatures begins their assault, stomping on the guards like they are nothing. Their board shoulders and tough skin shinning beneath the afternoon sun, casting dark shadows onto the wilted flowers.</p><p>
  <em>Almost in sync, both halves of the Blue Rose Sword shone in a magnificent shade of frost...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note:</p><p>Sorry for leaving this cliffhanger! But I really wanted to get this chapter published as soon as I can! As hinted, there will be intense action coming in the following chapter! Please stay tuned! But most importantly, please take care and stay healthy!</p><p>Ps. The chapters posted here have caught up with those I posted on Wattpad, the next chapter will be posted on both platforms at the same time :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>